What is UtR?
Rubicon: Alright Deltri, brace yourself. Here's what U-t-R is: To the tune of "This is Halloween:" Primacron: Boys and girl of every age, wouldn't you like to experience rage? Rubicon: Click the link and you'll be there, reading into U-t-R... Breakaway Brigade: This is U-t-R, this is U-t-R, Alistair: Characters falter once they're in sight! Breakaway Brigade: This is U-t-R, everybody take a chair, Ray: Make yourself comfortable, you won't be getting out tonight! Rubicon: You're not safe, I am sure. No one's safe in U-t-R. Ub: I am the one who's hiding in the hedge. Teeth ground sharp and eye glowing red! Snivels: I am the thief who's on his way out. Ex-BB Bandit and leery lout! Brigade: This is U-t-R, this is U-t-R, U-t-R! U-t-R! U-t-R! U-t-R! Celestial: When in doubt, make like me. Fight for the right, and enjoy the cheese. Shockwave: Hah, that's weak. Train extensively. Then you'll be ready to crush those who oppose you. Shadow: That's what we're gonna do. Spar until we're black and blue. Then, with some sorcery, we're gonna own you. Azalea: Run! Rubicon: This is UtR. Damon: Purple evil! Bob: Crazy, too! Thea: I have a bow! Candyse: Well, good for you. Lola: Horoscopes, wacky tropes, Alistair: Must preseve some kind of hope... Arnold: Could I trouble you for a bar of soap? Rubicon: Everyone beware! Everyone beware! You're not safe in U-t-R! Cole: I'm the hipster with the beautiful face Here in a flash, and gone without a trace! Lester: I am the dude who will rock your world. Metal, jelly mix, and neon green curls! Don: I am the one who's behind this show. And I have a bone to pick with Cowboy Joe. Rubicon: This is U-t-R, this is U-t-R, U-t-R! U-t-R! U-t-R! U-t-R! Mia: U-t-R! Trickster: None of you are better than me. I'll win it all and then you will see. Savannah: You're the ones whose dreams we'll nix. The power of mighty Sav+Trix! Celestial: Hey, chill out. It's a tournament. Winning and losing is part of the game. Nathan: I'm with the Derps, you should really just calm down. Thea: Yeah, tension's my thing. Damon: She has a really good poi-*shot*. Rubicon: This is U-t-R! You have SO been warned! Ryne: If you want fluff, hit up a different fic! Mono: Now's the time to exterminate the human race! Ub: Oh, CAN IT, YOU! I'll take you down quick! Rubicon: This is U-t-R! This is U-t-R! U-t-R! U-t-R! U-t-R! U-t-R! Mia: U-t-R! U-t-R! All: U-t-R! Rubicon: All are here, none secure. U-t-R has a lot in store. La, la, la, la-la-la, la, la, la-la-la, la, la, la-la-la, la-la-la, la, LA. Rubicon: Well, what do you think? Deltri: You have a very strange sense of humor, Rubicon. However, your story looks just interesting enough for a test-read. ...Are you sure I'll be in it? Rubicon: Yup. I have a better idea what I'm going to do with your OC than half of the 27 others. Deltri: Well, cool! Later! Rubicon: Bye! (*sigh* What have I gotten myself into?) Category:Parodies Category:Completed Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Uncrossing the Rubicon